Lounges for sunbathing known as chaise lounges are used pool side, on the beach or in any area where the activity of sunbathing is pursued. These lounges are usually constructed of a metal or wooden frame having straps or slats strung across the frame. The frame is mounted on legs and both the head and the foot ends are usually adjustable. They are adjustable to a variety of positions with the head or feet up or down or completely flat. They are usually light-weight in construction with the ends being foldable into a compact package for storage or transporting.
They are very convenient for sunbathing as the sunbather may lie in any position on the stomach or back with the head or lowered or the foot end raised or lowered. For people who prefer the pleasures of reading while lying on the lounge, they are unsuitable for lying on the stomach while reading. Further, people who have arthritic problems or stiff necks it presents a problem because the head must be turned to the one side or the other when lying on the stomach. Optionally a person can lie on the lounge with their head and shoulders extending over the end while holding reading material such as a book below. This is unsuitable as this position can only be maintained for very short periods of time.
It would be advantageous if some type of head rest could be provided to support the head and shoulders when lying on the stomach with the face downward.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide an adaptable head rest for existing chaise lounges.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a head rest for lounges that can be installed and adjusted quickly without the use of any tools. There are no screws, bolts, clamps or fasteners of any kind needed to install the head rest on almost all sunbathing lounges.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a head rest for chaise lounges that is extendible and adjustable.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a head rest for chaise lounges that is adaptable to most type of chaise lounge constructions.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable head rest for chaise lounges that is adaptable and reversible for use with chaise lounges having slats or a crossed matrix type construction.